Fire and Ice
by Jay-JayHawthorne
Summary: A deadly plague known as the Grey Death sweeps across Mirkwood. After Thranduil's wife dies, he sends out a messenger to go to greatest healing kingdom, Istrihtance, to bring him the two best healers in Middle Earth, Selene and Rahina, in hopes to rid the kingdom of the darkness within the plague. But little does he know, he has brought the darkness with him. (Post hobbit AU)
1. Proulouge

It was a cold and rainy night in the kingdom of Mirkwood. Thunder and lightning filled the skies as king Thranduil paced back and forth; awaiting news of is dying wife, Naneth.

"Sire" Thranduil spun around to be faced with one of his wife's handmaidens. He nervously wrung his hands.

"What news do you have" he asked, biting his bottom lip

The young girl looked down at the floor with tears dripping from her cheeks "She is-"her voice cracked "She is gone"

Thranduil stepped back and stared at her. He shook his head, no, it wasn't possible. This plague only killed commoners, how was it possible that Naneth caught the disease and died "How?"

The girl, whom he now recognized as Alurez, looked up at him and spoke "The Grey Death is a deadly plague, it kill whoever it infects within hours"

"Is there a cure?"

"Not one known to the healers of Mirkwood"

"Is there one who can cure this Plague?"

The girl looked as if she was deeply thinking "There are two, but they are of the kingdom of Istrihtance"

Thranduil shivered at the name. Istrihtance was known for its excellence in healing, but at the same time, the kingdom kept to itself. Not to mention they had their affairs with dark creatures such as Smaug. Thranduil knew he had no choice if he wanted to save his kingdom. He called for a messenger "Tell king Albarheth to send his best healers to come and save Mirkwood from the Grey Death and-"He gulped "And that we will pay him for his troubles"

The messenger nodded and set off into the night to deliver the message.

_"__This will be over soon" Thranduil thought "and we will be able to live in peace once again_

Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was

**Authors not: **I understand that no one really knows what Legolas's mom's name is, so I kinda subsisted her with the name Naneth. Hope y'all don't mind! Baiiiii


	2. Chapter 1

A messenger of Mirkwood nervously walked up onto the steps of the famed palace of Istrihtance. It was gorgeous, I'll give you that. But there was something eerie about the setting that sent chills up his back.

A sentinel stepped out of nowhere and placed a double-bladed sword at the messenger's neck "A messenger from Mirkwood, eh? I would like to be there when King Albarheth sends you back in pieces'

"Please!" The messenger chocked out "King Thranduil needs help"

"And why should I-"

"Pertrinian" another voice spoke and a younger, female, sentinel stepped out from behind him "His word is valid, let him pass"

The sentinel growled "Since you favor him, Avira" he shoved the messenger at Avira's feet "You may take him"

The messenger followed Avira through a series of dim hallways and into a throne room where three thrones seated a king and his two daughters. "King Albarheth! Thranduil has sent a messenger to you" Avira said

The King stared at the messenger and smirked, revealing a gold tooth "So the almighty King Thranduil has finally asked for help, has he?"

The dark haired girl at the kings left let out a laugh "We were all under the assumption that he was a god!"

The blonde girl at the right smiled "Turns out he's not! I sense something has finally has come out and humbled him"

"Quiet girls!" The king shouted at his daughters "Let the man speak"

The messenger cleared his throat, pulled out a paper, and began to read

_"__King Albarheth,_

_A deadly plague called The Grey Death has swept across Mirkwood. One of my healers spoke of your kingdom and it's amazing healing abilities and I immediately sent out a messenger out to ask for your help. My people are dying, please send your two best healers to come and cure Mirkwood. Your efforts will be rewarded._

_Thank you,_

_King Thranduil_

King Albarheth laughed as the messenger finished reading "The two best healers are my daughter!" he gestured to his right "Selene here is the best there is" and he gestured to his left "And Rahina is a close second."

Rahina laughed at this too "You really think we are going to help a selfish king? And for what? A bit of Gold?"

"The Grey Death is extremely hard to cure" Selene chimed in "It could take years to completely rid it of then land, Mirkwood is hopeless"

"I a-assure y-you your highnesses, King Thranduil will pay you whatever is required" the messenger stuttered

"Whatever is required?" King Albarheth suddenly showed interest

The messenger nodded "Yes"

"You may go, girls" He said, then turned to whisper to Rahina "Charge him at least two thousand tons of gold"

Selene and Rahina set off to their rooms to pack. Rahina turned to her sister "This is a win-win opportunity" She said tossing a bottle of salamander eyes into her bag "We get the gold either way"

Selene removed the salamander eyes from her bag "These aren't aged, idiot" she replied "And yes I agree, but if Mirkwood perishes, what happens to us?"

Rahina snorts "We continue being the only civilization that can withstand any plague" she walks to a shelf and pick up a jar of liquid dragon fire "We could always use this"

Selene takes the jar from Rahina "Careful! That was a gift from Smaug!" she stuffs in her bag, nonetheless "I hear the only reason Thranduil sent for us was because his wife died"

"That selfish little-"Rahina stopped herself and smirked "Profit"

Selene ignored her and continued to pack her things. Once the two were done, they change out of their royal robes and into some normal ones and headed towards the main gate, where the messenger was waiting for them.

"How long is the journey?" Rahina snapped

"Three days, if we hurry"

"Let's make it two" Selene replied

With that, the two girls threw their hoods over their heads and set off into the night


End file.
